1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the family of racks that can be installed on a vehicle, particularly racks that can accommodate sporting gear as bicycles or skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many racks for the transport of sporting gears exist. A review of the prior art has revealed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,176, Biondo, Jan. 14th 1997 is a rack fixed to the rear of a car. The upper part of the rack is fixed on the hatchback of the car and the bottom rests against the license plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,018, Baldeck, Jun. 2nd 1992 is a bicycle rack that that can be installed on the front or rear bumper of a car. It comprises a series of straps to keep bicycles in place, the weight of it being supported by the bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,244, Stokkendal Mar. 1st 1988, shows a combination roof rack-trolley.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,879, Luck, Jun. 29th 1982 shows a bicycle rack that comprises uprights and a cross bar. The upper part of this rack is attached on the hatchback of a car by straps and hooks secure its lower part against the bumper.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a rack that is installed on the rear of a vehicle, to transport sporting gears like skis, snowboards, sailboards, bicycles or the like. A rack that can also be used as a trolley to facilitate the transport of items to or from the vehicle. This rack comprises wheels that rest on the car, preventing scratches that could be caused by the metal part of the rack.
Another objective is to provide a mobile rack that comprises a central part to support sporting gear, an upper part that can grip the hinge of a hatchback and a lower part from which protrude the wheels that will rest against the bumper of a vehicle.